Love that Waits
by Shiroi Kiba no Kyohi-ka
Summary: Two hundred years after Kagome makes a wish on the jewel finds her stuck in the future...and alive with familiar faces from her past. During a celebration of commitment, Kagome is asked to sing a specific song in their honor; however, no one could know how one song would be the catalyst for so much change...
1. Chapter 1

_So this just kind of came to mind while I was trying to regain my muse for_ _ **Where Your Heart Is**_ _. So I am going to try my hand at a song/shortfic for Kag/Sessho. Some time spans will be altered and this is a modern-day/futuristic shortfic. It should not exceed any more than five chapters, but I hope to enthrall you just as much with this one as I will with the lengthy other fics I have going. I hope you enjoy my minds musings as much as I do writing this._

 _ **Disclaimer: All original characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any events taking place are of my own imagination. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly coincidental.**_

 _ **Song: "With You" from the Musical 'Ghost' (highly suggest you listen to this while reading this chapter, the slideshow version by Natasha Hickman is the version I used).**_

Chapter One: With You

 _She could feel the damp grass beneath her feet as she walked silently to where the taiyoukai sat leaned against a tree overlooking the village that would one day become the center of Tokyo. His brilliant white hair shone in the early morning light as a gentle breeze caressed his skin sending rebellious strands of that hair swirling around him in an ethereal manner._

 _It wasn't until his golden gaze levelled on her stormy blues that she realized she had stopped walking or that she had been staring at all. However, his gaze held no contempt or even annoyance as he studied her visage. She could tell he was content with the world in this moment, even with an annoying ningen such as herself gazing upon his person._

 _A slight smile graced her lips as she continued forth until she was kneeling beside the great inutai. His stare once more levelled upon the expanse that spread out before them from their hilltop vantage. It was truly breathtaking. However, it paled in comparison to the being beside her._

" _One day," he spoke breaking her from her thoughts, "this will become a great city."_

 _She nodded sharing his gaze at the land before them, "One beyond your wildest imaginings," she spoke quietly almost afraid to break the magic of the morning._

" _Miko," his even tone spoke, once more drawing her from her observations, making his next words more of a statement than a question, "have you decided upon a wish?"_

 _Stormy blue hues skirted to golden sunrises before she replied, "I have." She was saddened by the thought of the consequences that her wish could have; however, she could not be selfish. Not in this. The world deserved peace and she was the only one who could give it to them._

" _Hn," was the reply she received as he glanced out at the, now, awakening village._

 _She could feel her chest clench at the thought of leaving the people she loved in this era which now included the very intimidating, to most, taiyoukai who sat beside her._

" _Just promise me one thing," she said softly as the warm sun peered over the horizon igniting her features in its golden warmth attempting to soothe her sorrows that she buried deep within her heart._

 _The tai glanced her way by way of a response via acknowledgement before she continued, "Don't forget me."_

 _She dared not return his intense gaze to see his, possibly, disgusted expression, and several moments passed before he graced her with a reply._

" _This one will not forget you, Miko," his even timbre sounded in the silent clearing they sat in. Shocked Kagome turned her head to peer at the being with widened eyes. He, however, was gazing toward the sun as it lit up his features, golden rays enveloping his figure._

 _She kept staring at the taiyoukai, no man, before her attempting to burn this moment into her memory to keep forever. The lasting image she would hold dear of the taiyoukai...who had unknowingly stolen her heart…._

"Kagome?"

A memory. She was having several of those pop up in her mind lately. Mostly involving the inutai, but that was to be expected. Expected of the person you loved.

The raven haired beauty glanced up from the mirror she had been staring into to see Rin looking down at her with a smile. The girl had aged well, although, she hadn't aged much for being well over seven-hundred and ten years old. In fact, none of them had. Kagome herself was nearly two hundred and nineteen at the moment.

After Kagome had made her wish on the jewel she had been sent flying back to the era of her time after, of course, seeing the fruits of her wish. They had all come back.

Touga, Inu no Taisho, had been revived along with Izayoi. Kagura had reappeared with Kanna and Hakudoshi. Albeit, they were all now very different. And yes, Kikyou had come back too much to the great joy of Inuyasha. Sango was reunited with her family. Miroku had his father back, and Shippou, Shippou had stared longingly at her but it would seem that was one desire the jewel could not grant. Seemingly, the Tai had known this and turned his back on her walking away. Soon after giving the bustling, now, crowd of people a loving smile she had been whisked away to the future without a second to spare on goodbyes.

She had cried for months on end before pulling her life together, but nothing would soothe the gaping hole in her heart. Yes, she missed her tachi. She missed the feudal era, but she secretly missed a certain white-haired, golden-eyed tai more. However, it was something she would never speak aloud. It could never be spoken aloud.

By the time that Kagome had been found by the Taishos, as they so named themselves, Sesshomaru had taken a mate, Kagura. Well, rather a mate-to-be. They had been courting for nearly two-hundred years and would soon complete the ritual of becoming true mates. Kagome felt her heart constrict some at that thought. The small wince did not go unnoticed by the, now not-so-young and mated to Shippou, ward of the Western Lord.

"Kagome-chan," Rin spoke softly with a knowing expression her dark eyes softening.

Kagome offered her a gentle smile in return, "It's fine Rin."

Kagome knew Rin knew it was a lie but she smiled anyway, "Hai."

The raven-haired onna glanced back at her reflection: a white painted face, with black eyeliner, and ruby red lips stared back at her. Her hair had been done up in an elaborate bun with a comb that had red beads falling from it melding perfectly with her dark hair. The three layer kimono she wore blended well with the shades of red, gold, and silver, from outer to inner, hugging her small figure. It was all held in place by a golden obi that Rin had tied so expertly for her. She had never been one to know such formal delicacies; Rin was a huge help. For she was to be the entertainment tonight, at least, for one song.

Tonight was Inuyasha and Kikyou's seven-hundredth anniversary. Touga was holding a feudal era-style banquet in their honor tonight, and Inuyasha had specifically asked her to sing a very specific song for them. One she'd written for Sesshomaru. She felt her stomach clench slightly making her nauseous. It was not something she was looking forward to doing, especially since the dedicated party would be in attendance.

She released a shaky sigh as she glanced into the mirror again focusing on her appearance. Her blue hues shone brilliantly in contrast with the colors of her kimono and if she pretended hard enough she could even enjoy the fact that she actually looked beautiful...with the help of some heavy make-up and fine materials that is. She sighed again as a knock on the door sounded.

"Hey wench," came the gruff voice of Inuyasha through the door as he stepped inside. However, the tone was telling. He was worried about her.

His golden orbs, so very like yet very unlike those of his brother, studied her visage for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "Who knew, you clean up good Kagome."

Kagome promptly huffed and stuck her tongue out at him not trusting her mouth to open more than that at this point. However, as she glanced at him a very nostalgic feeling overcame her.

He was wearing the robe of the fire rat and the matching hakama with it. It was his preferred feudal era-styled dress. She could imagine Kikyou was in her miko garb. It was what, she would assume, the woman was most comfortable with.

"No need to be nervous," he stated closing the door behind him as he stepped further into the room.

"Who said I was nervous," Kagome muttered crossing her arms.

Inuyasha smirked, "I don't know, maybe that aura of yours flailing around like crazy? But you know, that could just be me," he said crossing his own arms before leaning against the wall. Seconds later, he dodged a flying canister of face paint that was aimed for his head, by merely shifting his position. Opening his eyes he smirked at a very flustered Kagome.

"You'll do fine Kags," he reassured levelling her with a very serious gaze.

Kagome was, however, not convinced. He didn't know what that song was.

Oh, on the contrary he did.

Inuyasha knew exactly what and who that song was for, and he most definitely was aware of her feelings involving his half-brother. He had known for nearly two-hundred years, the length of time that she'd been back with them, that she had fallen...deeply in love with his older brother. Deeper than she had ever managed to plunge with him.

His golden eyes saddened as she peered once more into the vanity mirror at her reflection. It was hidden well from others, but Inuyasha could see the deeply-seated sadness she housed within those eyes. Within her heart.

He closed his eyes and released his breath. She deserved happiness and he knew the bastard, yes the bastard, even though they had been on more-than-friendly terms for the past seven-hundred years or so, would be the only one that ever came close to being deserving of her.

Yes, the bastard had an intended but even he could see it wasn't because he wanted her. It was out of duty. He was coming of age to start a family and, officially, take the throne from his father. That came with the stipulation of a mate. Kagura, on the other hand, was madly in love with Sesshomaru, and seemed to have been ever since their feudal era days.

Inuyasha sighed glancing over at the raven-haired woman. He knew what he was doing was risky, but she deserved this chance. The chance to tell him how she felt. Even if it wasn't reciprocated...and if it did end badly, he prayed, she would have the heart enough to forgive him for whatever came to pass. She was family now, even his father had grown fond of her kind ways, and nothing would ever change that. No matter what.

"Alright," he spoke breaking the momentary silence they were experiencing, "You are on in thirty-minutes," he paused smirking before he continued, "Geiko."

Kagome flushed a bright red, "Just so you know, Inuyasha! Geiko or Geisha weren't prostitutes as you seem to be so inclined to think! They were classy, sophisticated women! With skills and talents honed over years of practice!"

He smirked as he opened the door to the dressing room again, "Like your dancing?" He teased quickly ducking out of the room as another canister of kami-knows-what sailed his way.

"Baka," she muttered leaning against the vanity and Rin just giggled covering her mouth primly with her hand. Kagome couldn't help but smile at her endearing action.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, Shippou-kun, I, and the kits have been practicing your number all day. Nothing will go wrong," Rin reassured.

Kagome felt her stomach clench tightly again before she groaned wanting to, but resisting the urge to, rest her head in her hands. It would mess up Rin's work on her face.

"I just hope he's gone to the bathroom or something," Kagome muttered quietly.

Rin smiled apologetically before replying, "Lord Sesshomaru would never miss your performance. It would be dishonorable to him."

This time Kagome gave into hanging her head in defeat. "Not helping Rin."

* * *

The golden eyes of the Great Dog General appraised the ballroom that had been, temporarily, altered to be an adequate banquet hall. Low lying tables decorated with candles and sakura blossom petals were strategically placed within the large room. Cushions of dark reds and deep blues were placed around the tables for sitting, and a stage had been raised in the front of and centered in the room. It was about a foot or two off of the ground and had been ensured large enough to house the grand piano, cello, and two violins that now sat upon it strategically placed, by Shippou of course, off to either side of the stage leaving the middle open for the night's entertainment.

A smirk splayed across the old dai's face as he contemplated just how Inuyasha had managed to persuade the shy, young woman to sing for them tonight. Well, he thought again. That wasn't necessarily true. She never liked to be the center of attention; however, performing her dances seemed to be a little exception to that rule. And could the girl move.

He actually smiled at the thought of his adopted pup. She was something else. As kind a mothering inu, but, on the same side of that coin, she could be more fiery than the depths of hell itself if provoked. He could attest to the latter.

A content rumble echoed in his chest before he sensed his mate approach his side. His golden eyes moved to take in her petite form. She was clothed in a formal pink, white, and red kimono. Her eyes were lined in black setting off her chocolate hues. She was the most beautiful creature in the world to him.

Feeling her small hands encircling his arm he lowered his head to press against hers rumbling low notes of happiness against her being to which she only smiled. She closed her eyes before the older couple pulled away from each other. Not before Touga nuzzled her hair gently.

Her brown orbs scanned the room seemingly pleased with it, "It's a beautiful thing, isn't it?" She spoke softly glancing off to the right where her son and his beloved were conversing quietly to themselves at one of the tables.

"The room is quite tasteful," Touga commented evenly. Izayoi glanced up at her mate catching his eyes.

"I was talking about our son's mating, Touga," she corrected gently. Touga had the decency to look slightly sheepish. Then the dai directed his attention to his son who was now laughing with his equally blissful mate. His hardened, golden eyes softened slightly at the sight.

"It is," he agreed.

He was, however, soon distracted by his eldest's entrance with his intended on his arm. He donned his sashinuki hakama of old along with the white haori checkered with red blossoms of chinese taste on the sleeves. The yellow and blue obi rested appropriately around his hips and he even wore the chest plate and mokomoko to complete the look. Touga raised his eyebrow slightly. It was clear his son longed for the times of old. However, the world had changed too much. They could no longer be who they were. Adapt or survive. That was their way. A way his father had taught him well, and he attributed it to their success of survival in this time.

"Father," Sesshomaru greeted evenly but his golden eyes reflected the admiration and respect he held for the old dog. Something that, secretly, warmed the older inu's heart.

Sesshomaru rested his gaze upon the dark haired woman by Touga's side and inclined his head ever so slightly, "Honored Mother."

Touga felt his chest swell. It had taken...years to get Sesshomaru to accept Izayoi as his mate. Even longer for him to finally grow to like her; however, seven hundred years later here they were. In his mind, it was well worth it.

Izayoi smiled up at the tall tai before reaching out with her hand and touched the inu's face turning it slightly examining him. "You look well, Sesshomaru," she finally said withdrawing her hand.

"Hn," was his only response.

"As do you Kagura-san," Izayoi continued acknowledging the wind sorceress at his side.

"Thank you Izayoi-sama," Kagura spoke bowing slightly. Her hands were tucked appropriately into Sesshomaru's arm. She lifted her eyes to address Touga. "Taisho-sama."

Touga merely nodded to her. He was still suspicious of the woman his eldest was to mate. She had been a spawn of Naraku..the man who had set all of their fates, at one point, upon the path of destruction. However, if she made his son happy he could not deny him that. Inwardly sighing he looked around the room.

His eldest's ward's family were beginning to set up on stage, practicing no doubt. Each of them courting, to his knowledge. Inuyasha and Kikyou had yet to bear children and then there was his youngest pup.

He glanced back at Sesshomaru, who was now leading his intended to a table nearby, as he thought about his heir. The woman he had chosen did not suit him. She was too...compliant. Too regal. Too...too much like him. He needed contrast. He needed fire. He needed…

"Kagome has yet to show," Izayoi spoke softly breaking the great dai from his thoughts.

"Hn," he responded in kind, "She is getting ready."

Izayoi looked up at him confused, her brown eyes muddled with questions. He merely smiled down at his mate. "She is going to be performing tonight."

"Oh," Izayoi said a smile igniting her features, "I do love it when she dances," she praised as she glanced about the room. Touga laughed garnering her attention once more.

"The pup sings this night," he said humorously. Izayoi's eyes widened. "I am not aware how our youngest has managed this."

"Oh poor girl, she's going to be so nervous," the brown eyed beauty spoke.

"She'll be fine," he said reassuring his mate gently, "She's a Taisho." Izayoi beamed up at her mate brightly.

He was a giant of a being, even for a youkai, that terrified all and struck fear into the hearts of many. However, it was his kind heart that had taken her own asunder. It was why she loved him so.

She squeezed his arm gently, but the General was distracted by the newest entrance. Yuzuki, Sesshomaru's mother.

The old youkai had sat herself at a table on the farthest side of the room donned in the most traditional, and expensive, kimono she owned. Her face was painted appropriately and her mannerisms on par. He had to admit she was beautiful, for a youkai. However, she just didn't cause his beast to stir in his chest with every look like Izayoi did.

He was, however, grateful to the onna.

Upon his revival, she could have reclaimed him as her own since she was, and would be always, his true mate. However, she had allowed him to be with Izayoi. She could have called him away from Izayoi and made him sleep in her bed, as was her right. But she hadn't. She would always be entitled to these things as his "true mate". However, time had changed her. She wasn't as cruel as she had once been.

Noticing his attention, Yuzuki lowered her head in acknowledgement while Touga did the same. There was a mutual respect there and a connection between them that would never be broken: Sesshomaru. It was why he allowed her to stay in the Taisho Shiro, granted she had her own wing. She was still family.

His gaze was, once more, redirected as a blur of bright orange and dark blue jumped up onto the stage. Emerald eyes were scanning each instrument expertly. Touga smirked. He would expect no less of Shippou.

The kit was a perfectionist. Which was humorous to the dai since he'd had two kits of his own and they were known for being energetic. However, most children, in general, were not the neatest of beings.

A smirk twerked the edge of his mouth. It would be..interesting to see how Sesshomaru would handle such things one day.

"How are things Shippou," Touga called from beside the table Izayoi had chosen to sit at, that was conveniently, located close to Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"Nearly ready Touga-sama," he called back messing with something behind the piano. Touga just nodded trusting him to get things done.

"Might as well bring forth the food," Izayoi said quietly as their guests began to stir, "I am sure Kagome will be ready to eat after her performance."

Touga nodded signaling for a servant nearby to see his mate's wishes be met.

* * *

Kagome was fidgeting with her kimono, pacing the room, as the clock neared the time for her to be on stage. Her stomach clenched especially tight and, for a moment, she was sure she would lose her lunch.

She had turned once more, with shaking hands, to walk back down the length of the room when the door opened to reveal a shock of bright orange hair and emerald eyes.

"Mother," he spoke striding toward her. Kagome stilled momentarily smiling warmly at her son. He had grown up to be a very loving and handsome man, better than she could have ever hoped or dreamed.

"Shippou," Kagome replied as he moved to hug her tightly against him and for a moment she allowed herself to relax. Drawing off of the comfort she had once given him.

Pulling back from her emerald eyes studied her for a second before a brilliant smile graced his features, "You look perfect." Kagome couldn't help the slight blush that spread across her face.

"Rin does a good job," she said giggling slightly.

"She always does," he praised his mate before he brought out a white, paper cami sail that looked to be feudal era in style. Kagome's blue hues clouded in confusion, taking it from him, as she glanced up at her son in question. He simply smirked mischievously in manner, "For your performance."

Kagome levelled him with a narrowed gaze. He may be her son but he was a kitsune, and, as she had learned when he was younger, they always, always had some sort of trick up their sleeve. "Shippou, what are you planning," she spoke dangerously. However, the smirk remained.

"Don't worry mom," he said going to the door, "this performance of yours, at the very least, will be...memorable," he turned his head and shot her one last bright smile before closing the door behind him.

Kagome glanced at the cami sail in her hands before opening it slowly. There were intricate designs painted upon it in the shapes of royal blue crescent moons and roses with silver accents. It was quite beautiful. She glanced back at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes. That's all she had left.

Sighing she left the room making her way down the hall toward backstage. Rin was there to greet her with a warm smile.

"Ready, Kagome-chan?" She asked happily. She seemed to be excited.

"Nope," Kagome answered feeling her hands start to clam up against the wooden handle of the cami sail. Rin eyed it approvingly.

"This way," she said leading her up to the stairs that lead up to the stage. Turning once more she smiled at Kagome one last time before handing her a cordless microphone, "Once the lights go out make your way up on stage, okay?"

Kagome blinked once taking the microphone in her right hand. Her, maneuver stairs in the dark? Did they remember anything about the girl that had been with them in the feudal era? Did they know how many times she'd stumbled into a waiting youkai's trap by merely tripping on an upgrown root? But all she responded with was, "Lights go out?" However, Rin was already gone.

She felt the panic start to set in as she stood there staring at the steps with extreme apprehension. Could she actually do this?

Shippou was glancing over the Grand Piano one last time and making sure his… ace was set to go. The folded leaf sat beside his score on the stand and he nodded approvingly. He leaned his head back to take in the visage of his son, Arata, who was looking over his cello critically.

He had dark brown hair like his mother but his striking green eyes were of his father. He was the most serious of both of the kits, which was a surprising nature for a kitsune. Something he undoubtedly picked up from his grandfather. However, it fit him just fine.

Noticing his father's gaze Arata returned it, "Do you remember my que?" Shippou asked quietly. Arata merely nodded a smirk upturning the right side of his mouth.

"Obaa-san will never see this coming," he said evenly but the spark in his emerald orbs was telling of his own excitement.

"Hn," was Shippou's response as he looked to his left to see his mate and his female kit, Akemi, preparing their violins. " _It will be something_ _ **he**_ _will never see coming either,"_ he thought before checking on them. "Ready?"

Akemi's brown orbs regarded him as a brilliant smile ignited her features, "Always Tou-san." Shippou's smirk widened. Spreading out his aura he checked on his mother, and nearly winced at the potency of her panic ridden state. " _Don't worry mom,"_ he thought staring hard at the keys on the piano _, "this will be worth it. I swear, he'll never forget it."_

Oh yes, Shippou was in on this too. In fact, he had orchestrated the whole ordeal. From convincing his mother to sing, to requesting a stage for her performance, and finally talking Kagome, and Rin, into dressing her as a Geisha for this event because it _was_ the attire of entertainers of the feudal era. It was _in style_ with the event.

If this went off without a hitch, it would be one of the greatests tricks he'd ever, successfully, pulled off, and that was boasting a lot for his seven-hundred plus years of existence.

"Hey Kyo," Shippou called from his place on the piano glancing at the white inu servant standing by the wall, "lights if you please."

Kyo just nodded before turning off the lights and, in one gesture of his hand, Shippou lit all of the candles on the tables with a warm flame. There was a collective 'ooh' from some of the females sitting at the tables and Shippou smirked. " _And now…"_ he thought as he heard the barely audible click of geta on the wooden floor. His well adjusted eyes spied her on the stage just behind the light he'd set up. " _Perfect."_

He glanced back at Arata who nodded. He pulsed a small amount of his youki toward the light above Kagome that ignited a dark blue. Shippou tossed the folded leaf above her head colliding it with the youki stream, and it burst into white flakes that began falling in a continuous, sparse, stream appearing like snow.

Kagome glanced up to see the flakes and raised the cami sail above her head, not wanting to get Rin's work ruined. What this what her kit was planning? She spared a glance in his direction and he nodded to her ready whenever she was. Taking a deep breath, Kagome took a small step into the light the white flakes falling down on her in an intimate setting.

Raising her eyes slightly she could see several shocked expressions, but the one she was looking for was turned from her.

Sesshomaru had taken a mouth full of white rice, but his mind was in a far away place. Precisely, seven-hundred years in the past to the day. The day his brother was mated; however, it was also the very same day that Kagome had been ripped away from them….and sent back into the future, permanently.

He glanced over at his intended, Kagura. She was elegant, classy, and sophisticated. Powerful even. Everything the name of his father was entitled to...however…

Closing his eyes he cleared his mind. It was not well to dwell on things that could not exist. Things that would never come to pass...

He had his back turned from the stage as a single pure note pierced the overwhelming silence that had engulfed the room. Golden orbs widened infinitesimally as he recognized the vocal behind him. He inhaled quickly catching the fresh gardenia scent he knew so well. It was her.

Kagome bowed her head allowing her bangs to cover her eyes as she softly sang the first words, praying that the kami would have mercy on her and stray their eyes from her, soon followed by the soft, pure notes of the grand piano, "I picked up your shirts this morning...I don't know why, I don't know why."

A small smirk pulled at the edge of her lips as she remembered writing this song shortly after Izayoi had asked her to pick up some dry cleaning for them. Out of all things, they had been his shirts, and no matter of detergent or cologne could rid them of his natural scent. One even detectable by her ningen nose.

"Mr. Reynolds said to say, hello…," she continued with the piano guiding her as her voice softened, "I started to cry...I started to cry."

Glancing up through the falling 'snow' she peered at the room before her taking in all the expressions that painted the visages of people surrounding her. She noted that in the middle and slightly off to the right sat a very confused Touga. His eyebrows drawn in thought while Izayoi looked the perfect image of shock. Did no one know she was, at least, decently able to sing?

Her cerulean hues trained to the back of the tai that sat at a table in the middle of but at the very back of the room. He was still turned from her.

"Every place we've ever walked," she continued emotionally remembering their times together in the feudal era just before the wish, "and everywhere we talked….," she paused her voice nearing a whisper, "I miss you."

She missed the sudden stiffening of the tai before her. Her eyes closed as she continued, "You never leave my mind," opened her eyes once more piercing into his back with her gaze, "so much of you is left behind."

The piano trailed off leaving her pure voice to echo in the expanse of the room. "You," she started strongly still with a soft edge to her voice the piano rejoining her along with the warm notes of the cello, "took my days...with you," she willed her voice not to falter, "took my nights with you."

She felt her chest clench as the image of him walking away from her burned into her mind. The love she felt and the pain that he was just able to walk away from her. Years later, it still left her scarred. But it wasn't like they'd had any formal agreement. He'd never mentioned the intentions of his actions. Nor did she hers.

"Those unfinished conversations," Kagome continued in a lower octave as she closed her eyes, "we use to have..still speak to me," she placed some emphasis on the last part of her words remembering all the mornings they'd shared like the one in her memory earlier that evening. "And I write you letters every day...that I'll never send," she opened her eyes that were lowered to the ground, "and you'll never see."

Leveling her gaze on the room she lowered the cami sail to the ground letting the 'snow' fall on her. She could feel the passion build in her chest. This would be the only time that she'd ever be able to tell him how she felt. "All this wishful thinking gets me nowhere, I can't stay," her gaze hardened slightly with determination as the fire she was known for shone through like a raging inferno imbuing her next words with a commanding presence though still managing to be soft, "Though my heart is broken, it keeps breaking every day.."

"You!" She sounded a little louder as the violins now joined the cello and piano, "took my hopes with you," her eyes levelled on his back once more, "took my dreams with you," she trailed off slightly at the end of the word.

Not caring to save face anymore she released her tightly bound aura and allowed the anguish, hurt and passion filter into the next few lines. So fixated was she, that the light above her warming into a pale orange was lost on her; however, the effect on the room was magnanimous.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide as he froze in place at the table. He raised his eyes slowly to Kagura who was fixated on the performance and seemed to be none the wiser of the meaning behind the words that fell from the onna's mouth. For now, that was probably best. However, he was not so lucky to find that they were also lost on the entirety of the room.

One glance at his father, let him know that the alpha wanted some answers while tears were streaming down Izayoi's face. And off to his left he heard a faint, 'Atta girl,' that he could only imagine was coming from Inuyasha. Taking a risk, and glancing even farther to his left, he spied his mother who was also captivated by the woman's vocals.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. This was not a wise decision because as soon as he did she had released the suppression on her aura that hit the room, hit him, like a tidal wave. He was nearly suffocated by her anguish and despair. This was further accentuated by her next line.

"I keep thinking that you'll be calling, everyone says that it's all in my head," her note sent shivers up his spine, " and I can't accept it yet," the muscle in his jaw twitched she was in pain...and it was his doing. "I'm not ready to just give in, I can't live in this pain," if he thought the previous note was painful. This note was atomic in comparison. It caused his spine to straighten and he heard a small cry emanate from Izayoi's spot beside his father. "With these feelings of regret. I can't comprehend this, and pretend that I don't care."

His eyes narrowed. Did she honestly think that he felt nothing? After all these years. After everything?

He turned to gaze upon her to find her eyes closed lost in the music as she delivered the next lines, "Any place I want to be, I want to see you there." Then it happened.

 _Ba-dum._

Blue stormy hues met a golden sunrise.

Kagome nearly lost her breath. The silence of the room due to the break in music could not have been more perfectly timed as a pale blue light engulfed the stage.

Those golden eyes that she saw on a daily basis, but that never really saw her anymore. The man that passed her in the hall, exchanged greetings, but acted as if they had never known each other at all. As if all those late night/early morning conversations never took place. As if she hadn't bared her heart and soul to the tai on several nights. Shared her fears. Her worries. Her tears with him.

"You," she sang with a trembling voice and bowed her head cutting off her vocal before continuing to steady herself, "took my life..with you," she could feel the tears brimming in her eyes as her vision blurred. She had to hold on. Just one more line. Then she could run. Then she could flee as her instincts were so urging her to do having been caught in the predatory gaze of the man...that still...had her heart. "Took my world...with you."

She could feel her lips tremble as the last few notes of the piano were played and a single unbidden tear fell from her right eye as the last note was played and the lights cut out.

' _Run!'_ Her mind screamed at her. Dropping the mic she tore off of the stage and back to the dressing room not caring who would follow or what would happen once they, once he, found her.

Touga stared at the stage in pure shock. It wasn't hard to figure out who that song was for considering she had practically bore holes into his idiot-of-a-son's back the entire time. He vaguely recalled someone telling him that _she_ had _actually wrote_ that song.

His thoughts were broken when he heard his mate's voice, "Kagome…"

"Shit!" Was heard from across the room as Inuyasha rose from his seat, he knew, intending to go after their youngest pup; however, none of them could match the speed with which Sesshomaru had practically teleported from the room.

Touga's hard gaze settled on Inuyasha who met it with a curt nod as they both rose from their seats flying from the room.

Kagome was racing around the changing room pulling out her combs and grabbing her clothes before deciding to just leave it all.

' _Screw it! I can come back for it later! I have to leave!'_ Her mind screamed as she made for the door, but as she approached it, it opened fully revealing Sesshomaru who took several swift steps toward her causing her to back into the room with wide eyes. Golden hues held her gaze giving away nothing as he swung the door closed behind him.

A stifling silence cloaked the room neither of them speaking. Her cerulean hues searched his molten gold orbs but they were giving away nothing. For a split second she could swear she saw a mixture of emotion flit across his face, and had she been in a more stable state of mind she would have identified them as a mixture of remorse, guilt, and sorrow. However, they hardened once more after wiping everything that had been revealed from existence.

Sensing that he had decided against speaking to her, Kagome broke their gaze and ducked around him to leave when he finally spoke to her in a tone she hadn't heard for some two hundred or so years, "Miko," it was a command that stopped her in her tracks halfway out of the door. It was something, recognizable to both parties, that he hadn't done for some time that only cut deeper into their hearts. His intonation had been like of that when he first met her. Cold...and cruel.

Tears anew fell from her eyes as she fled the scene leaving Sesshomaru in her wake who was, if she had payed closer attention, clenching his fists to the point of drawing blood. A sufficient pool had been created by the time that Inuyasha and Touga appeared in the doorway. Sesshomaru hadn't moved.

"What happened," Touga commanded glancing about the room already aware that Kagome wasn't there by the lack in strength of her scent.

Inuyasha, however, glanced around and growled out when he couldn't find her, "What did you do to her you bastard."

Sesshomaru didn't speak as Inuyasha stepped further into the room, but Touga was studying his son. His countenance. Something was off.

"What did you do? Make her cry," Inuyasha fumed, "she got up, on stage, and sang her heart out! Poured her heart out to you," he gestured wildly with his right arm as he continued to chastise his brother.

 _'It is not the first time,'_ Touga concluded from the way his back stiffened.

"It is...better this way," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Better this way? To break her heart?! To take everything that she said, all she's done, and put up with and toss her aside like she's some piece of trash," Inuyasha was irate at this point.

"Son," Touga tried but Inuyasha was beyond his reach.

"Does it mean anything to you at all!" He finally roared at the still Sesshomaru.

Faster than he could register, Sesshomaru's golden angry eyes glanced over his shoulder pinning Inuyasha with a stare that could have stripped flesh from bone easily, and paired with the venom in his words it could have struck any, man or dai alike, dead, "Do not think that this one is unaffected by her words," he turned fully to face Inuyasha his anger and wrath fully on display, "or by the depth of what she feels."

Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he took in the deep angry lines that bordered the whites of his brother's eyes. Only then did he get to see the depth of agony that was reflected in his own gaze for the miko mirrored in his brother's. Suddenly, realization hit him in the chest and his next words had even Touga's eyes narrowing.

"You love her."

Sesshomaru's gaze never wavered but the jump in the jaw muscle was telling. However, upon the same epiphany Inuyasha also realized he wouldn't go after her.

"Why," he finally asked after several moments of silence.

Touga's deep baritone answered colored with mild irritation, "His honor won't allow him to pursue what his heart so desperately wants."

Inuyasha's gaze flew back to his brother who elaborated, "This One extended the proposal of mating to Kagura. It would be dishonorable to rescind an offer willingly made to a party that willingly accepted. Only she can release me from this vow."

"Are you fucking serious," Inuyasha said disbelieving, "you are going to let your word, that hasn't even come to fruition yet, stop you from chasing after what you want."

Sesshomaru said nothing more as Touga turned from the scene; however, he stopped just outside of the door and spoke, "One day, Sesshomaru, I knew your pride would rob you of something precious," he began to walk away the disappointment and solemnity of his tone cutting into his eldest like a knife. His tone was softer as he continued only loud enough for the taiyoukai to hear, "I just hoped it wouldn't be anything this precious or important."

* * *

Kagome flew down the steps of the Taisho's tower to the front desk where Jaken sat at the front desk in a mild slumber; however, the thrashing aura of the miko had him awakening swiftly.

"Whaaa?!" He managed looking around wide eyed for the treat, "Miss-Lady Kagome," he started as he saw her run through the foryay, "What is the matter?"

Undoubtedly, the kappa had housed great distaste for the miko in the past, but as time had marched on he had grown a disgruntled fondness of the woman. He even, on occasion, became concerned for her welfare. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone.

"N-nothing," she managed as she rushed out the front doors.

"Lady-Kagome, where are y-...you going," he finished as she escaped through the front doors.

The kappa was just recovering from her dramatic exit when he felt his Lordship's aura come down the stairs as well.

"L-Lord Touga," Jakken trilled faceplanting on the desk sufficiently in a make-shift bow.

"Where is Kagome," Touga demanded not paying the kappa any attention.

"Sh-She j-just l-left. Wa-s I su-suppose t-to st-op her," he asked terrified.

Touga was quiet for a minute his golden eyes hard as he inhaled the scents in the room, analyzing Kagome's. His she-pup was hurt, deeply and it unsettled his beast. The alpha nature in him demanded he protect, care, and provide for all in his pack. Kagome was pack and, especially since she was an unmated female that he considered a daughter, his beast was demanding his duties be tended to.

For a moment, his golden eyes softened as an emotion akin to sorrow overtook his features.

' _Ah, Kagome...what can I do for you pup?'_

His gaze hardened once more as he turned from the scene, "No."

Jaken visibly relaxed and a huge sigh was heard.

"Alert me if she comes back or tries to contact the tower," he commanded as he took his leave barely hearing the faint ' _yes my lord!'_ as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

_So moving right along, feel free to shoot me any questions or things of the like. Going to include music I listened to as a muse._

* * *

 _ **Jazzmon**_ _ **:**_ _Your curiosity will be sated soon. It just may not be this chapter; however, watch closely for Inuyasha-Touga-Sesshomaru's conversations. It may help explain your predicament._

 _ **V and Gouda:**_ _While telling you how it will end would ruin the fun for, well, everyone I will say that this fiction is going to have a lot of plot twists and added suspense. Not everything will be as it seems until the last two chapters. Just hang on and enjoy the ride. Rest assured the pairing determined for this fiction still and will stand throughout the fiction's duration. I hope that is some sort of consolation_ _._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: All original characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any events taking place are of my own imagination. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly coincidental.**_

 _ **Song: 'Fin' by Anberlin (Sesshomaru's perspective).**_

* * *

Chapter Two: The Patron Saint of Lost Causes

Inuyasha stood outside of her apartment the next day; his golden eyes surveying the building as he stood pondering his decision. His father had specifically told him not to bother her today, saying that she needed time to recover from her ordeal, but Touga didn't know Kagome like he did. The last thing she needed right now was to be alone.

A cool breeze, that accentuated the dreary looking day, rippled through his long silver hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and swayed at mid back. His ears were hidden and his eye color was altered, to blue, with a simple spell that youkai had learned long ago to conceal themselves. He sported a tight, black t-shirt, dark denim jeans that hung loose around his calves, a black leather belt, black boots, and a necklace that displayed a inu-youkai's fang in the center. The last piece was more for comfort than anything.

Since the removal of the subjugation necklace, he felt naked without anything to take its place. He had found, at least in this new era, that a simple necklace, of his own taste of course, filled that void just fine.

Pressing the lock button on the keys to his candy-apple red Nissan 370Z, Inuyasha made his way toward the looming building; his decision made and mind focused on his reason for coming here.

As he made his way up the concrete steps of the building, he allowed his mind to wander.

Last night had been an utter failure, and that was putting it nicely. He'd spent two hours reassuring Shippou that what they had done was for the best while simultaneously telling himself that she would be okay. Kagome had fled hurt and in agony, as his nose had told him, but all was not lost. Sesshomaru had acted strangely the rest of the night. Glancing at the door every few minutes as if he had expected someone to show up, and halfway through the night his mood had severely plummeted. It was a start if anything.

He, himself, had been more than a little concerned, she was like his sister after all, and when she had neglected to come into work this morning his concern had only escalated.

Pseudo-crystal blue eyes raised when they reached a red door labeled '237'. It was her apartment. He waited several minutes listening to the noises inside, and when he heard none his concern rose even more.

Removing the spare key from his pocket, Inuyasha unlocked the door and it swung open easily; however, he was not prepared for what awaited him.

From the darkened space, a tidal wave of grief, pain, and anguish crashed over his being in high concentration. He could feel his invisible ears pan out to the sides physically showing his own emotional response to her pain.

"Kagome," he called out, his tone reflecting his worry, as he stepped inside closing the door softly behind him.

A strangled sound from the direction of her bedroom had him moving swiftly in that direction, dropping the suppression spell as he went, revealing his ears and golden eyes once more.

Opening the door to her bedroom gently he peered into the darkness, his eyes not needing time to adjust. He took in the dark, heavy curtains that were drawn obscuring the windows from view. The, normally, impeccably made bed was in disarray with the dark blue comforter hanging over the foot of the bed and the pale blue sheets were tangled and messy. He noted the top two layers of the formal kimono were shed in two separate piles on the floor, and that the potency of what he had sented earlier was nearly unbearable in this room. However that went ignored; for what captivated his attention was the curled, trembling form of a woman facing away from him on the bed.

He watched as she raised her head to look at him with blurry blue hues that spoke of insurmountable pain. Her dark tresses were unkempt and messy, the make-up from the night before was gone, and the warm hue of her skin was replaced with a sickly pallor.

"Inu...yasha?" She questioned the dark in the most broken tone he had ever heard her use. It was too much for the hanyou.

Not caring to remove his boots, Inuyasha crawled into the bed behind her pulling her trembling form against his chest, curving his body to meld with the angle of her spine. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he secured the shaking female to his person willing the heat of his body to soothe her in a way.

It was something he had learned after being mated with Kikyou. Especially after Kaede's death. It had been hard on his mate.

He closed his golden eyes burying his nose in the base of her skull. He could now feel the sharp intakes of breath she made as she tried to regain composure of her body. The salty scent of her tears was fresh once more; it pained him to see her like this. This wasn't like Kagome anymore.

Once, during the feudal era days, she had been this fragile. When she was young and naive as well as himself. He was the one to cause these feelings of pain and anguish in her with his coarse actions and words. Now, seeing her like this, he could understand the rage Sango had felt toward him at his stupidity.

Gone was the confident, strong-willed, fiery miko he knew her to be, the person she had become, and in her place was a broken, hurting, fragile woman. It disturbed him greatly.

However, he couldn't bring himself to blame her. She was in pain, rightly so, by the events that had taken place last night. From what he had gathered, after much prodding of his older brother, Sesshomaru had dismissed her entirely. He hadn't spoken a word to her, and he knew that Kagome had translated that as rejection instead of what it was: confusion. Sesshomaru had been conflicted. He still was.

Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru loved her. It was painfully clear in his eyes last night, but his actions contradicted his emotions. He was trying to drive her away from him. To hurt her enough so she wouldn't chase after him. But why? A mild tendril of anger coursed through his being at the thought. What was so bad about giving into what you wanted? Hell, what he deserved. More importantly, what she deserved.

He felt his arms tighten around Kagome protectively as his thoughts continued. Kagura, she was the answer to all of these questions. Yet he knew it wasn't the sorceress' fault that his brother had acted so rashly, and maybe that was where his brother faltered. Kagura didn't deserve to be tossed to the side just because Sesshomaru had ignored what he really wanted. Then again, was that fair to the demoness? To love someone else while he remained with her?

Inuyasha nearly snorted at his thoughts, since when did his brother hold that much compassion or consideration for the feelings of others? He sure as hell hadn't with Kagome last night. Since when did the 'great and powerful' Sesshomaru Taisho bow to anyone else's will but his own?

"Inuyasha…" the quiet, nearly inaudible, voice broke through his thoughts echoing in the silence of the room. He remained silent but was listening intently.

Kagome knew he had heard her. He always did.

At first she had been terrified that Inuyasha was actually Touga or worse Sesshomaru. Their silhouettes were nearly identical now that they all adorned high ponytails when in disguise, and, normally, she would have been able to detect and identify their individual auras with ease, Kami knows she spent enough time around them all, but in her distress she had failed to sense when he had even entered her apartment!

Even as these thoughts raced through her mind, it was simultaneously numbing itself of the emotions attached to all the tendrils of thought. Instantly, they were recycled into the same feeling that had tightened her stomach and caused her body to curl into itself: anguish. Her heart was broken.

Blue orbs closed themselves, praying, to rid her senses of the world for a moment, but the tightening of Inuyasha's arms around her middle quickly drew her back into reality. It seemed the fates wouldn't be so kind to her today.

In her head, she knew that this would have never ended well. Never, even in her best dreams, did it end in a fairytale romance where Sesshomaru would sweep her off of her feet and ride over the hillside with her on a white steed. Actually, that thought was quite absurd and out of character for her cool, collected, calculating, a-lifetime-ago assassin in Sengoku Jidai garb, and Kami forbid if he ever found out she'd even remotely thought of him in a situation like that.

Kagome knew she was probably overreacting, she knew that he'd never fully told her how he felt, if he did at all, and she knew that he had, probably, never felt anything close to the affections her own heart harbored for the inutai. Nor would he, ever, in the future. But the fact of the matter was this: she did, she had, and she was hurt.

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest at the thought. It sent another wave of nausea coursing through her being.

He had been so _angry_ when he had come to the dressing room last night. Even in Feudal Japan, she had never had that much animosity directed toward her person from him. Inuyasha, maybe, but her? No.

"Kagome?" Her mind released her current train of thought as the concerned intonation from Inuyasha brought her back to the present. She realized she had spoken to him.

"I think," she began her voice trembling from all of her tremulous emotions, "I am going to leave Taisho Corps."

Instantly, she felt Inuyasha freeze up behind her.

Golden eyes widened magnanimously. She was going to _quit_ Taisho Corps? Their multi-million dollar industry. Their _family_ business. A sharp pain shot through his heart at the sensation that she would be leaving them, leaving him, permanently, but he steeled himself against it, refusing to allow his emotions, for once, to overrule his better judgement.

Kagome was hurt and she needed space. He could understand that. However, his father would not be thrilled to hear this. Nor would Sesshomaru.

Sighing the hanyou nuzzled into the base of her head in a comforting manner, "If you think that's best, Kagome, I will support you," he said quietly, proud that his tone only conveyed a small degree of stress and exasperation in it.

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears once more at his words as she brought up her right hand and laid it on one of his arms banded to her waist.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she answered quietly into the darkness.

"Hn," he replied closing his eyes once more. There were a few moments of silence before he spoke, not opening his eyes, "You know, the Old Man isn't going to like this."

"I know," she said softly tears still trailing down her face as she hid her face in her pillow.

"And he will want you to come in to give a formal resignation," he continued opening his eyes to stare at the back of her head.

Kagome choked. It was so much easier to do things when she didn't have to directly see the people involved.

She loved Touga and Izayoi. She would never want to hurt them, but she just couldn't….

Inuyasha felt the shift in her mood and pulled her to him tighter, "It's okay Kagome. No matter what happens, I'll still be here for you."

His pledge of loyalty was too much for the weakened miko as she began sobbing anew, undoubtedly hurting the hanyou's ears; however, he stayed by her side. True to his word in a way his brother had not been.

* * *

The Taisho heir's golden eyes glanced at the clock on his darkly stained, oak desk that read ' _11:47_ '. Raising his hands to his temples he allowed a soft, irritated growl to escape his being.

Last night had been hell. In all honesty, he had wished it had been a bad joke; however, the poor humor only continued once he had gotten into work today. His secretary had not shown up for work. His highly capable, orderly, prompt, efficient, professional, knew-how-he-liked-things-done, gifted-with-great-foresight secretary, Higurashi Kagome, had not shown. Nor had she even come in late. She simply wasn't there.

And _that_ was even more disconcerting.

Kagome was never late. Not once had she ever called in. She was always on time, even early, to work. Smiling, ready to start her job by the time he was sat down at his desk, normally, with a report or two already prepared for him entailing the day's agenda.

Disconcerting indeed.

He felt his beast pacing within his chest growling lowly as the age-old inuyoukai protective drive rose to the surface. The fact that she was pack didn't help his situation. It only increased his agitation tenfold. However, deny it as he may, there was more to it than that.

Sighing, Sesshomaru glanced at the scenic painting of Feudal Japan that hung on his royal-blue office walls. Oh how he missed it when things were simpler. When you could take someone's life because they were incompetent, where you could walk around as yourself without fear of death or becoming some deluded human's science experiment, and a place where you could make a promise to a miko that could withstand the test of time without political agendas getting in the way.

He remembered that day well. The morning before she made her wish on the Shikon no Tama banishing it from existence for the rest of time itself.

A sudden tightness in his chest caused him to pause his thoughts long enough for the dulled sensation to dissipate.

That promise had meant more to him than it seemed at the time. Truth be told, the promise then held more weight than his promise to Kagura did now due to his nature at the time of the vow.

At the time, he had been the cold, hardened, harsh, fierce, 'Killing Perfection', Lord of the West. One who wouldn't stoop so low as to breathe the same air as, none the less, promise something to someone of ningen heritage. However, the miko had been an exception. She had always been an exception.

Indebted to her after she saved Rin, countless times, the taiyoukai had begun to watch her, closely. The more he observed the more he became intrigued. Suddenly, he found himself stealing away from his own tachi in search of his half-brother's for the sole purpose of seeing the miko.

Most times would find her in a dispute with his uncouth relative. His harsh words and brash actions causing friction with the soft-hearted onna, and others would find his miko in tears over his foolish half-brother's relations with the, at the time, deadened corpse. Yes, _his miko._

He remembered the night he had claimed the miko, internally, as pack. It was shortly after the dead one had tried to drag Inuyasha to hell with her while the miko watched on bewitched into silence and shielded with an illusion that deceived Inuyasha's hanyou senses. Sesshomaru had watched on in mild interest and diluted agitation at his half-brother's daftness in handling the situation. He could see the miko was _clearly there_. However, blinded by grief and unwavering loyalty, the hanyou had all but been taken to hell before the dead one released his miko allowing her to call out to Inuyasha and save his worthless hide. From that moment on, honor, due to Inuyasha's dishonor in the way he treated her, dictated that Sesshomaru provide for her well-being.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes leaning back in his chair as he peered out the window at the dreary day as his train of thought continued.

Following those events, he began to test the hanyou's strength. Seeing if he had what it took to truly protect his miko. His observations had been less than thrilling. In the end, it was why he allowed his half-brother to keep their father's sword, Tessaiga. It enabled him to protect his miko, allowing him to still observe her from a distance, while ensuring her safety, including keeping Inuyasha's beast in check.

At the time, he had also tested his miko's abilities. The sacred arrow he had caught would have disintegrated any other being that dared challenge her. However, her aim had been lacking.

He smirked slightly remembering the fire with which she had fired against him. It had stirred his beast then, and, feeling his beast growl softly, the memory of it still did to this day.

His counterattack wasn't really meant to hit his miko. Instead, it was a test of Inuyasha's honor. To see if he would throw himself in harm's way to protect her. He had, although, he failed in protecting her entirely which is why the battle was long lasting after she had fallen. It was in punishment of his failure.

All of these events, when he defended her against Takemaru, when he had protected her while she was unconscious inside the belly of Naraku, and protecting her from Inuyasha himself all lead to that defining moment in the woods. By that point, in Sesshomaru's mind, he had laid claim to her. In his mind, she was his. However, he knew that she harbored feelings for Inuyasha and his honor would not allow him to take a female from the one she wanted.

That promise he made in the woods, the promise to remember her if she were to disappear which he knew was great in likelihood, was his vow to find her in the future in the hopes that, perhaps, by that time she would have forgotten all about the hanyou.

During the previous days, he had conversated with the miko often. Speaking of her homeland: the future. His curiosity was only peaked when she spoke of towering steel buildings, light that was created by running water and turning wheels, energy that was harvested from the earth and turned into various forms for use, and the education of both males and females in the future. His thirst, his intrigue, had only been more provoked at the influx of information. So when the time came for the miko to make the wish his beast had been clawing at its cage, instinct attempting to override logic, in order to keep her there by his side.

That was the reason he had turned from her. The reason he had walked away so suddenly. His beast, he, couldn't take it.

He felt his chest tighten more severely at the memory of his raging inner inu as she had been torn from them, from him, as the jewel disappeared taking her along with it.

He had been so caught up in his own turmoil that when he had discovered the revival of his own father along with all else who followed suit he had been, properly, shocked. Although, none of that had shone through on his perfected mask of stoicism. However, his eyes had nearly bled red at the scene that met him as his eyes crossed paths with Inuyasha. In his arms he had held the deadened miko, now alive, Kikyou. He had lost his chance to further his bond with the miko for naught.

In the years following he had dedicated himself to the lands not caring to second glance at any female youkai that threw themselves so hopelessly at him through the centuries. He was content on waiting for the onna from the future that had intrigued him so. However, fate, as it were, was not so kind.

During the 1930s, Taisho Corps had merged with another youkai-owned corporation in order to stay afloat during the economic crisis the ningen had dubbed 'The Great Depression'. It had saved their business; however, the merging had come with conditions. One specific condition had destroyed his hopes of ever pursuing anything more with the onna.

 _ **Article A, section 52, paragraph 3, line 16:**_ _In order to ensure the corporation never falls into ningen hands, each heir of each merged party must mate a full-blooded youkai of their choosing._

His father had failed to see the problem with such a condition; however, at the time, his father had just wanted the merging to be done so he could stop dealing with the uppity full-blooded youkai purists. He had never thought about the consequences behind such actions, and, even though the merging partners had diminished, the conditions still stood in the printed contract of the corporation.

Sesshomaru started rubbing his temples anew now as he raised his gaze to the ceiling.

And then, to add insult to injury, his father had dictated that before he could take control of the corporation, which he wanted to hand over any year now, his heir was to be mated.

He had taken Kagura as his mate-to-be, as much as it pained him to, as the best and least annoying option at the time.

Life had a sense of humor it seemed because not three years later they had found Kagome. However, she was now more mature, confident, kind, sure of herself, fiery, dominant, powerful and beautiful than she had ever been before. How he had ached when he had first seen her!

Not too long after that, his father had integrated her into the pack, permanently. Going as far as to give her a job at Taisho Corps….his secretary, because no one else could seem to put up with him. Secretly, he knew his father had hoped Kagome would mellow him out. On the contrary, Kagome hadn't changed a thing about him. They worked well together as they were.

Staring at the door of his office, Sesshomaru audibly sighed. Kagura had offered to stand in for Kagome today, but he declined her saying he could manage without Kagome for one day. He knew the demoness wanted to learn more about the company that she would be marrying into. It was logical. Any other mate would be proud and encourage her. However, he did not.

His mind drifted to the night prior at the thought of his secretary, his once intended. If Sesshomaru had ever picked up any sign that she felt toward him as the song described he would have…

He rose from his desk quickly, anger surging through him, nearly knocking his chair over in the process as he grabbed his coat intending to leaving the building. It was clear he wasn't going to get anything productive done today, and sitting here mulling over his past was not considered as such.

* * *

That evening, Touga found himself at the dinner table with Sesshomaru who was pouring over some papers from their new marketing campaign. His golden orbs scanned his heir analytically. Outwardly, nothing had changed. He was clean pressed, calm, not one hair out of place. However, he could feel the subtle, ever-so-slight shift in his aura every few minutes. His son was troubled. And rightly so.

"How was your day at the office," Touga pried seemingly nonchalant. However, Sesshomaru was in no mood for his patronizing games.

"As well as one can be without their secretary, Father," he replied cooly. The underlying message was quite clear, ' _Stop with your games._ '

Touga snorted. "I see, did Kagura not offer to help you?" Golden eyes narrowed as he took in the stiffening form of his eldest.

"This one's mate offered her assistance, however, this Sesshomaru declined it politely. His mate should not have to _fill-in_ for his secretary if she decides not to show," Sesshomaru replied curtly his eyes never leaving the multiple reports scattered about the table.

' _Touchy,'_ he thought before sitting down beside his eldest and picking up a file in an attempt to unfurl the mystery of his son's pseudo-work issue. He knew it was a fake, or of lesser importance, issue. Every time there was an issue at home that Sesshomaru hadn't wanted to deal with he would bury himself in his work.

Not five minutes after he had opened the file did the scent of his middle pup filter through his nose. Immediately, his golden orbs traveled to the doorway to see Inuyasha leaning against it his own golden hues narrowed on the heir to his right.

Touga sensed, more than saw, Sesshomaru return Inuyasha's gaze.

"Where were you all day," the cool timbre of his oldest sounded in the quiet room.

"None of your damn business," Inuyasha growled his arms crossed tightly across his chest as he glanced at his father, "Father, I need to speak with you."

Touga was no fool, he smelled Kagome's scent all over him, he had been with her all day. However, his heir had been too wrapped up to scent her on him...nor the potency of her emotions that intermingled with it.

"Whatever needs to be said," Touga began levelling his middle child with a weighted look, "can be said here."

Inuyasha sighed venturing further into the room releasing his arms from his chest. If his father was going to make him talk about what she said in front of Sesshomaru then the bastard was going to get the message full-force like he had.

"Kagome is going to resign from Taisho Corps," he stated evenly holding his father's gaze but both youkai watched for the reaction of the third male in the room.

Sesshomaru's body stilled as he first scented her on Inuyasha. Her clean, crisp gardenia scent was marred, nearly suffocated, by the overwhelming, sickening scent of her anguish then he heard her words. She wanted to leave Taisho Corps. She wanted to leave him. His beast howled inside of his chest violently before he suppressed a physical reaction to his observation. However, the reaction had been noticed as two sets of golden hues widened slightly at the momentary thrashing of his normally calm aura.

"Very well," Touga spoke a moment later his calm tone tinged with sadness at the thought and sensation of his pup's pain. How much she must be feeling to be driven this far. "Tell her to come by the Shiro around two tomorrow. Come straight to my office. We will discuss her terms then."

Inuyasha nodded before he turned to leave as anger began to build up in his body. If Sesshomaru's reaction the night previous to his jabs wasn't enough proof. The fact that his beast, _his fucking beast_ , had nearly torn loose from his control at the mention of her _leaving_ the pack should have been a sign. Was he so stupid?

Inuyasha stopped at the doorway before he glanced back into the kitchen meeting his father's warning glare; however, he didn't listen. He was just as stubborn as the old man when it came to certain things.

"For what it's worth, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha started his tone biting. He watched as his half-brother's face rose from his paperwork, a glare contorting his own features in the process. "I've never seen her this upset before and I've known her for a long time. You've broken her farther than I ever could have," he growled out angrily.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed as the angry line bordered his eyes once more. Rising from the table he took several swift steps toward Inuyasha until they were face to face, their bodies tense, both radiating anger.

Touga merely stood by watching the display. They both were angry; however, they had never had their anger so finely in tune before. Aimed at the same person.

"Do not think, I do not understand her grievances, half-breed," Sesshomaru growled deeply flexing his claws at his side.

Inuyasha merely snorted, "If you care so much, you bastard, why don't you do something about it."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes his body relaxing slightly. Inuyasha was unaware of the terms placed upon the corporation, upon his shoulders, and it had been so long his father had probably forgotten them.

"This one cannot," he growled before walking from the room nearly breaking the door frame from the wall in the process.

Inuyasha's wide eyes met his father's calculating gaze. "Did he just admit that he, Sesshomaru Taisho, could not do something?" Inuyasha's disbelieving tone sounded in the quiet room.

Touga neglected to reply as his mind analyzed his son's words something nagging in the back of his mind. Sesshomaru would not do or say anything needlessly. There was something more to it. Something he, himself, had forgotten. But what?

' _What are you hiding pup?'_

* * *

The next afternoon found Kagome at the front desk of Taisho tower, the Shiro, as she waited for Jaken to call up to the wings and announce her arrival.

The text from Inuyasha had nearly sent her into a panic last night when he said Touga wanted her to come in, the next day, and formally state her resignation. She had spent all night between throwing up from nerves and restlessly attempting to sleep. Needless to say, she was nearly running on empty today.

"Lord Touga," the kappa stated placing the phone down, "will see you now."

Kagome nodded feeling the sudden swooping in her stomach again. "Thank you Jaken."

The green imp watched as the young girl made her way over to the elevator and waited on it to greet her. His eyes saddened. This girl, at least at one point, had meant a great deal to his lord, Sesshomaru. It was sad to see her in such stress.

Everyone had always thought of the imp as some stupid, annoying, overly-boisterous, outspoken servant. However, he was quite observant when it came to his charges. His attention to detail had lead him to notice the change in his lord ever since he had started his...habit of watching the miko in the past. And once she had reappeared, that change had only grown. The onna was good for him.

' _Hopefully,'_ he thought as the elevator dinged, signalling its arrival, _'whatever is wrong between them can be righted.'_

Touga was sitting behind his desk in his favorite office chair, papers strewn along the surface of it, adorned in his typical black suit, with a royal blue button up shirt, black dress shoes, and silver crescent moon cufflinks. His hair was pulled up out of the way for convenience, and his aura was forced into tranquility. However, the great dai was nothing close.

He was worried about his she-pup. Even from here, the twelfth floor, he could sense her disease. She was fighting herself with all she had to keep in control of her turbulent emotions. It was commendable. However, he was her alpha and such things could not be hidden from him.

He felt his beast growl lowly at the discomfort it sensed in his pack member, and he reassured it that the disturbance would be dealt with soon.

Golden eyes peered across the large room toward the right wall slightly narrowing. He had told Sesshomaru to take Kagura out today; however, the pup had not listened and was currently concealing his aura in the next room, he knew, to eavesdrop on what happened inside his study. Normally, it was something he frowned upon and would punish anyone for, but this was a very special case and set of circumstances. This time, and this time only, he would allow it.

Speaking so he could hear him Touga growled a low warning, "Do anything rash pup, and there will be hell to pay."

Touga felt a slight shift on the other side of the wall, but ignored it as his raven-haired pup entered his office quietly adorned in a black knee length pencil skirt, a lilac dress shirt with ruffles around the collar and sleeves, and black, conservative, high heels. As she entered she never looked at him and his eyes only narrowed.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at him. It had been easy yesterday with Inuyasha, as they spent most of their time in her darkened room, but in the daylight where she could see the colors that so matched the reason of her heartbreak. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Tou-Taisho-sama," she spoke quietly bowing as she stood five feet from him centered on the desk.

Kagome could feel the hurt she had caused in the great dai pulse through his aura. She had never called him father, but she had never referred to him so formally before either. She knew it was painful, for them both, but for her to do this...it had to be done.

"I-I am resigning from Taisho Corp," she started softly her voice trembling as her eyes stayed on the floor. "I ap-apologize for the suddenness of this request, but I believe," she spoke her tone growing softer as she continued, "it is for the best."

Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten exponentially as her voice echoed the same words he had spoken that night. His beast thrashed about in its cage wildly wanting to go and comfort his pack member but also his miko.

Touga raised his aura slightly feeling Sesshomaru's rise slightly. The words were not lost on his son nor were they on him. The irony.

Golden orbs analyzed her posture. She wouldn't look at him, the tremble in her body was quite apparent, and the barely restrained salty scent of her tears was fast approaching. Her mind may have said the words but her body spoke quite a different message. His eyes softened as a pained expression crossed his features. She was trying to escape her pain.

"Musume," his soft baritone sounded in the room causing her to gasp as she looked up to take in his own softened features.

The white and golden color of his hair and eyes paired with his softened expression was too much for her as the tears burst forth in a sudden wave of emotion. She felt her knees give out but never touched the ground as two strong arms wrapped around her protectively. A distinct rumble of low notes vibrated against her person from the chest she was securely held against. Without thinking, she raised her arms clutching onto his chest for dear life as she sobbed wholeheartedly against him.

Touga pressed his nose to the top of her head nuzzling her comfortingly as her body shook in a near violent manner. The echoes of her emotions reverberated throughout his whole being pulsating as his own in his heart.

"Musume," his soft baritone started as she buried her face in his chest, her makeup staining his perfect suit in the process, though he could care less. His golden eyes closed feeling his eldest's distress at her perceived tears, and, knowing Sesshomaru could hear her, he asked opening his golden hues, "Do you love Sesshomaru?"

"I," she started choking on her continuous sobs, "I do Touga-san," she replied choking some more.

Touga's eyes closed as he felt the surge from the other room, obviously lost on the sobbing woman. He was about to ask her more when she continued on her own accord.

"E-ever si-ince I laid eyes on Se-Sessho-maru, I ha-have fel-t some-thing for hi-him," she replied trying to calm her breathing, "E-even the wi-ish on the Je-wel was mea-nt to ben-benefit him."

Touga's eyes narrowed slightly, intrigued, for none had ever asked what her wish was. They all were grateful for the outcome and decided the wish itself was of no consequence.

"What was your wish Musume," Touga asked gently running one of his hands through her hair gently in a comforting manner.

"I wished to right any wrong done by the jewel and Naraku and to gift all affected...the deepest desire of their heart," she whispered softly and then continued, "I remember watching him when Kagura died before him. H-he displayed, for the first time, sympathy. So when she appeared after the wish...I knew he would be happy," she had finally gotten a reign on her voice but still leaned against the large dai for support.

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. His golden eyes were wide as his claws dug into the meat of his biceps in an attempt to restrain himself having first done so at the sound of her tears. Now, he was immobilized by her confession. How selfless could she possibly be? How naive?

Touga's face lit up with a smile at his she-pup's heart. She truly was the epitome of kindness. Wishing happiness for all...even at the cost of her own.

"Musume," he began but she cut him off.

"And because of that I know he is happy with her," she started tears welling up in her eyes anew, "that is why I must leave. I don't want him to lose that because of me Touga," she paused before finishing, "although, I don't want to."

Touga registered his son's aura moving and pulsed his own in warning, but it went unheeded as Sesshomaru entered the room. He smelled his son's blood before he saw the dark stains on his green shirt, undoubtedly, used to restrain his nature.

"Do you know why," Sesshomaru's smooth baritone sounded in the room causing the woman in his arms to still, "your lifespan has extended, Higurashi," he spoke gently.

Touga's eyes nearly widened at the range of emotions dancing in his son's eyes as he gazed upon his she-pup with longing.

The room was silent but Touga spoke, curious to his son's answer, "It was a gift because of her pure wish," he countered with his logic.

Sesshomaru glanced up at his father since Kagome had no inclination of looking at him at this current time. The answer to his own question burning like a fire in his mind. Within his soul. His deepest desire. His secret longing. His wish: "This Sesshomaru wished it so."

The room was deathly quiet for a few long moments as Touga analyzed his son. There was no deceit in his scent. The words he had spoken rang true, but that meant… Golden eyes widened more as the twitch in his son's jaw affirmed his revelation.

Kagome couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. He wished for her to live a long life? He wanted her years to be extended? But why?

Unable to handle it anymore Kagome tore away from Touga and fled the room rushing past Sesshomaru in the process.

Blinded by her tears, Kagome hadn't taken in the person standing in the hallway until she barreled into them. Blinking several times, white hair and understanding golden hues met her sight. A prussian blue crescent moon, that mirrored the marking of the one she loved, adorned their forehead and a traditional three-layer kimono covered their being.

Without thinking, Kagome latched onto Yuzuki who met her embrace instantly sinking to the floor with the sobbing onna in her arms stroking her hair comfortingly as she held her securely to her person.

Yuzuki could feel the anguish roll off of the woman in waves and her heart reacted to such sadness as it had once, and still did, plague her own being. Rumbling soft notes to the woman, she lifted her gaze to see both her son and her true mate standing in the doorway regarding them. One in shock the other in a sadness she could understand.

Directing her gaze to her son, she raised her aura around the woman caressing her reiki with her own youki in a comforting manner that made the woman relax and feel safe. Hoping to teach him something from this, Yuzuki's gaze never left Sesshomaru's.

"Why?" Kagome's barely audible voice broke the silence, "why do you allow me to dishonor you like this," she asked softly.

Yuzuki's eyes softened slightly as she continued to stroke her head of hair and merely responded with this, "One of the hardest things in life is to watch the one you love, love and be loved by another."

Kagome's heart clenched as she tightened her grip on her kimono tears trailing down her face.

Touga's heart ached slightly after hearing Yuzuki's words. He had known his betrayal had hurt her, but hearing it was quite different.

"Her lifespan," Sesshomaru spoke so only his father could hear, "will match this ones."

Seeing how he had hurt his pup's mother Touga questioned," You love her, why do you not go to her," his gaze rested upon his son demanding an answer, "why do you hurt her so? You heard what she said."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes shut tightly as he finally tore himself away from the scene so wanting, but denying his desire to take her into his arms and comfort her. Love her as she deserved...and he wanted.

"I cannot, Father," he spoke curtly turning and walking away from her, " _You made sure of that long ago_."


End file.
